rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Michael J. Caboose
See Talk:Leonard L. Church--WhellerNG 19:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Name's Origins Michael J. Burns is the real name of Burnie Burns, church's voice and rvb creator, so it's possible that Caboose was named after him.--Person122 23:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ctrl-F-U I think that when Caboose says "Ctrl-F-U" , hes being sarcastic as a joke. -- 13:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) i didn't think caboose had the brain power to be sarcastic I believe that Coboose believes that "Ctrl-F-U" is a shortcut for his team kills. --Bron Hañda 17:27, August 13, 2010 (UTIiiiiiiiC) i liked when he said that it was really funny!User:Caboose382 Please try to use proper spelling and grammer as well as signing your posts(I did it for you this time). Also don't just comment save that for the blogs use this for page help.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually agree with the first person, I didn't think it was meant to be taken literally and was merely a joke Socksucker (talk) 14:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CGI I want to see Caboose's Mind in CGI :At comic con, they said that Caboose will never been seen in CGI. --Bron Hañda 17:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Pointless comments Just imagine the colors, the people and the reds' pirate ship "nessie" AI Friendly? Anyone else noticed that Caboose is rather friendly with AI? It's either his lack of brain power, or there's something going on here D:! I mean, think about it... Sheila, Church, Delta and he didn't really mind O'Malley from what I gathered... (Maybe! The end of the series will tell the truth of why Caboose is so stupid D:) :Anyone else notice that Coose is friendly with everyone, but Tucker. --Bron Hañda 17:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats because he sees Tucker a a rival for Church's attention.Sniperteam82308 18:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you understand what I was trying to say. I am saying that Caboose's friendlyness with AIs isn't special, because he is friendly with everybody. The reasons for his dislike of Tucker is off topic, so I didn't feel the need to mention it. --Bron Hañda 20:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh alright sorry thought it was a question.Sniperteam82308 20:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Or mabeyit will show me why unregistered contributers like you are so stupid.Sniperteam82308 15:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) South was not a kill wash killed her caboose just severly wounded south could someone please fix this. No one on there but Jo-an-es :P was truly killed by Caboose though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about Church and many of the idiots in Battle Creek Caboose killed. Anyway, Wash told command Caboose killed South because it was revealed that Epsilon had left a vengeful personality in Wash, and washington did not want the Director to know that. Since Church is more of a threat to walls then people, and Caboose was known for his teamkills, Wash told command Caboose did it. This was also a great opportunity to make a joke with macros, "Ctrl+F+U". "I'm just here to nod my head as if I understand."- Turbogruntman117 12:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Neither Church's nor the Battle Creek Grunts are able to be counted at they did technically live. Chuch never died until the EMP and the Battle Creek Grunts still have yet to die as they come back to life.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sniper rifle umm in the pic caboose is holding a sniper rifle 22:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Info Same as Tucker and Sarge. Add this to as the infobox picture, please. C.T.s helpers Can somebody add to caboose's kills the two guys on the mongoose King692 Oh yeah butt you could call that Grif's sort of being the driver butt yeah Thanks to who ever added it King692 Your welcome. And by the way King692, sign your posts with the Signature button. Oo7nightfire 22:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I will but sometimes like this I'm on my iPad and can't King692 Thats ok, I understand. I'm proud that you still put your username nonetheless. --Oo7nightfire 22:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) moon and 17 sisters uh when did caboose grow up on a moon with 17 sisters i dont rember any of that King692 21:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It was on one of the Season DvD character bios.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks and to the kills should we add the soilders from battle creek King692 21:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) As they continually come back to life we shouldn't.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot butt some die like the ones in out of mind king692 They aren't from Battle Creek. They have... cockney british accents. Battle Creek is more high pitched and annoying.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry their very similar both red and blue and wait but didnt tucker say great these guys again I still I think their the same Sorry for double posting but put it some where that on his kill list south kin692 They aren't the same. And he didn't kill South. Wash killed her. He wounded her.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Most AIs Could we put it in the trivia that he's had the second most AIs Omega, Delta, and Epsilon King692 user not AI :) Perhaps. Oh and you forgot hes also had Alpha and the original Tex A.I. in his head as well.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah tex and church thanks King692 Kills Technically Caboose didnt kill Sarge. Sarge just went into Recovery Mode. voice change anyone know when it happened because it might be useful to put it on the page Caboose's voice actor never changed. Oo7nightfire 20:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) not voice actor but the voice changed from normal to what he has now at one point 17:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Mostly all of the characters in the series have a slightly different pitch or change in their voice. And not just RvB, most characters in animated tv series sound slightly different to when they first air. Nonetheless, he's still the same Caboose, a change isnt necessary. Oo7nightfire 18:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) it wasn't slightly it changed from a normal voice and now it is a voice a dumb person would use 11:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well that's because fans loved Caboose's stupidity in Season 1. He was originally supposed to be just a normal rookie countering Donut, but since fans reacted positively to his stupidity, RT enhanced that stupidity to please fans. His voice probably changed throughout the series to match it as a result. You can read more info about it on Caboose's page on the "Lack of Intelligence" section actually. P.S.- Lots of the characters in Season 1 sound different then they do now, like Sarge, Grif, & Tucker for example. As opposed to having calm/reserved voices, their now more animated. Oo7nightfire 11:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) quote shouldn't the quote for caboose be edited so it says that omega said it when he was in control of caboose so put this down "quote" omega while in control of caboose 03:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Omega was inside Doc at the time, not Caboose. Caboose said the quote himself, he never said Omega said it while he was controlling him. Caboose only said Omega taught him how to be mean. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) kills section i recently reverted a edit about caboose killing church(because church didn't really die until the emp) and i metioned that his body was destroyed so i thought we should add to the kills for caboose can dount tex and churches first robotic bodys anyone else think so? 15:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) where is it said that "Caboose was born and raised in a colony on the moon with 17 sisters. He joined the army after mistaking a recruiting center for college." Edgypyro 15:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Cabooses name What does the J in Cabooses name stand for? Jesus. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 13:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Neat idea: I thought of this during Season 12. What if Caboose could get Combat AI from what remains of Freckles? He would be his normal silly self unless he is in combat, which he becomes his...other...self. With the personality of a killer machine... 08:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Moon and 17 sisters Prior to the series, Caboose was born and raised in a colony on the moon with 17 sisters. He joined the army after mistaking a recruiting center for college. wasn't this quote somewhere in the page? Why was it deleted? Can I add it back? kkiten (talk) 06:52, December 8, 2016 (UTC)